You Are My Synn
by Amber Rose Black
Summary: Synn, an orphan, bullied and hated by the other children. She dreams of being a Valkyrie, but does not anticipate how much her life would change when she meets Loki, the 2nd prince of Asgard
1. Synn

**Hey! So I decided to start another fic. I had to post it, as Loki is my favorite character in Thor... By far. Ayways, I don't want to hold you up for to long, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm summer day when the two young children first met. The air was warm, a light breeze coming in from off the water, and blowing the flowers in the meadow. The light blue sky was completely cloudless, the sun high and shinning bright. In the distance you could hear an animal, chirping and signing. Synn loved to come to the little meadow. It was a place she could escape from the crowded orphanage. She longed for adventure, to learn how to fight. She did not want to stay inside, she wanted the freedom of the outdoors. Away from the haunting reminder that her parents had been taken from her before she was even a year old. Now, at the age of eight, she had come to terms with it, but Synn often saw other happy families and couldn't help but be jealous.

When Synn came to the meadow she would practice techniques she had seen other Aesir practicing. Sometimes it was hand to hand combat, where she would stand in front of the lonely tree in the middle of the clearing and practice. She would jab and punch at the tree, but never touch it. She did not want to hurt the tree anymore then she imagined it was hurting, all alone, no one there to keep the tree company. Synn felt that she could relate. Even though she was constantly surrounded by people, she had no friends. She could never get along with the other kids her age, and she didn't mind, she always had her tree to talk to.

When Synn practiced sword fighting, she would pick up a long branch that had fallen on the ground and practice against one of the tree's many branches. It calmed her, being around the old tree. It gave her a feeling of control over her life. A sense of love, even though it was only a tree. The kids at school had found out where she was always off to. One of the kids had followed her out to her private place, and when he saw Synn talking to her favorite tree, he had rushed back to tell the others. Now she was the laughing stalk of her class. Even though they laughed and made fun of her whenever she was around, she never once hated the other children.

Sure, Synn didn't like them, but she could never imagine hating them. She wasn't sure she was capable of hatred. She didn't hate the Frost Giants for the amount of Aesir they had killed was huge. They had killed her parents, even. But Synn could never hate the Frost Giants. They had only been doing what they thought was right, and she admired that. To Synn, hate was a silly thing. Why hate when you can love instead, it was a lot easier, a lot more enjoyable too.

As usual Synn wanted to get away from her life at home and classes, and came out to the meadow. She threw on one of her dresses, a light blue dress that was tied with a white bow around the bottom. It puffed out in the skirt portion, reaching to her ankles. She yelled to her parents that she was leaving and ran out the door, a smile lighting up her features as she thought of the fun she was going to have. Synn had not gone to practice fighting (If she had she would have worn more practical gear.) That day, she had gone to pick flowers. It was her favorite time of the season and the flowers were in full bloom. Synn loved practicing fighting, but she loved picking flowers even more so. She would pick the most beautiful and bring them home with her in a little bouquet.

Synn stopped just outside the meadow, starring, eyes wide at the beautiful flowers that had bloomed in her three day absence. She took off her constricting shoes, laughed happily, ran into the grass that tickled her feet. She skipped towards the nearest grouping of flowers and knelt down. One flower in particular caught her eye. It was dark red, with five petals that slopped down wards because of their heaviness, the inside was a bright yellow, filled with pollen. Synn plucked the flower out of the ground and twirled it in her long, thin fingers. It was unlike any other flower Synn had ever seen, and she had seen quite a few! It was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. She brought it up to her nose and smelled. The flower had a sweet smell to it, like when the bakery would bake pie and the smell would roam through the streets.

Synn smiled, took the flower and sat at the base of the tree. She continued twirling it in her fingers, admiring it's beauty.

"Look at this flower." Synn said to the tree, holding her findings up, "Isn't it the most beautiful flower you have ever seen."

"It is." Came a voice from the tree.

XXX

The young 2nd prince of Asgard walked through a thin forest, in the beautiful weather. He stopped to admire the flowers that were blooming. Loki loved getting out of the castle and away from his life there. It was so crowded and constricting He always had to be proper, when all the little eight year old wanted to do was have some fun.

"_No making mischief, Loki."_ His father would say. Loki scowled at the though. Making mischief was what he did best, why not let him have some fun every once in a while? He deserved some, didn't he? He always paid attention in his classes and listened to his mother and father, most of the time. He was unlike his arrogant brother, Thor, the 1st prince of Asgard. He had always been jealous of his brother for getting to be crowned king. Thor was foolish, and Loki feared that when time would come for Thor to be crowned king, he would not be ready. Loki would be there and he would stop the crowning, he knew he would. Then, maybe he would be king. Loki liked that idea a lot and spent most of his free time hoping and wondering what it would be like to be king.

Loki did love his brother, his father and his mother, very much. They were his family. Loki and his brother were close, but like all brothers do, they argued and fought as well. So Loki left the palace from time to time to get a little breather, even practice some magic his mother had been teaching him.

That day, Loki went to walk along the trails. He strolled slowly along one of the lesser used trails and found himself at the end not too long after he had started walking. Loki was about to turn around when he heard a laugh from not to far away. Loki stopped in his tracks. The laugh had been one of the most love filled, happy laughs he had ever heard. He was not used to laughing from joy, only from when he had successfully pranked someone. His father never laughed, Thor only laughed after his "victories", victories of a small child, and his mother only ever gave content chuckles. Loki felt a sudden need to find the person attached to that laugh.

Loki only needed to take a couple steps into the forest before he came to a beautiful little meadow. Flowers littered the ground, and a big tree stood in the center. But none of that mattered to Loki. He was starring in awe at the young girl who was standing by herself, holding a flower. She was stunningly beautiful for a child so young. Loki guessed she had to around his age. Her strawberry blond hair blew in the wind, her bright blue eyes shinning bright with happiness. Her lovely dress billowed in the wind, a big white bow at the back looked like tiny wings. She was one of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Loki thought she looked like an angel.

The girl took a big whiff of the flower she had been holding and turned around, running happily towards the big lonely tree. Loki walked around the outside of the forest, he felt a strong need to get to know the girl. Loki came up with the perfect plan.

He walked until she could no longer see him and ran quickly towards the other side of the tree. Loki climbed up the tree so that he was looking down at the girl, but made sure he was hidden from sight.

"Look at this flower." The girl said, holding her flower up, "Isn't it the most beautiful flower you have ever seen."

Loki smirked, was she talking to the tree? Shouldn't a pretty girl like her be out with her friends instead of talking to a tree? Loki's smirk turned into a frown. Did she have any friends? He'd have to find out.

"It is." Loki said, using his magic to make his voice sound deeper and older, much more like he imagined a tree's voice would sound like. The girl jumped back, dropping her flower on the ground in shock. She kept walking backwards slowly, not sure how to react. She had been startled, but still Loki saw the curiosity blooming in her eyes.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you. I am the tree, my name is Florgal." Loki said, using his disguised voice. The magic was starting to drain Loki, he was still new at sorcery and it tired him out easily. The girl starred at the tree in wonder, but then shook her head.

"I do not believe that. I call your tricks. I have sat by this tree to many times to count and never once has it talked to me." The girl said, her arms crossed. Loki smiled, the girl was not easily tricked, he liked that. It made for more of a challenge. Loki jumped down out of the tree and landed lightly on his feet.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Loki, and what is your name, my angel." Loki said with a sly smile. The girl smiled shyly.

"It's Synn." She said, looking down at her feet. Loki opened his mouth to speak when the girl, Synn, gasped. She bent down and picked something up off the ground. Loki realized it was the flower she had been holding.

Synn frowned, obviously upset. "I must have stepped on it when I dropped it." She said. "It was one of the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen here."

Loki took a couple steps forward so that he was only a foot away.

"May I?" He asked hand out stretched.

"You can try," Synn said holding the flower out. "but I'm pretty sure it is beyond fixing."

Loki gently the flower from her. Concentrated on his magic and moved his hand slowly over top of the flower.

XXX

Synn couldn't believe her eyes when the green mist coming from the boy's hand enveloped the flower. When it cleared away the flower was there, just like the first time she had seen it, completely undamaged. Synn's eyes widened and she starred at Loki's face.

"How did you do that?" She breathed, amazed. Loki gave her a cocky smile.

"I've been learning some magic." He said. Loki tucked the flower behind her ear, along with a few strands of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Thank you." Synn said. "It's as pretty as it was to begin with." She reached up to touch the flower, a wide smile gracing her face. She looked into the face of the boy in front of her. His jet black hair was brushed back, contrasting with his pale skin. His emerald green eyes glinted in the summer light, they were the most beautiful eyes Synn had ever seen. She could hardly stop herself from starring at them.

"But not as pretty as you." Loki said. Synn blushed and looked down at her feet. No one had ever told her she was pretty before.

"Thank you." She mumbled quietly. There was a science and then Synn spoke again.

"I have never seen you before." She said. Loki shrugged.

"I have never been to this part of the forest before."

"Why did you trick me?" Synn asked.

"It was just a little bit of fun, I am sorry if I upset you." Loki said, sounding sincere.

"That is alright, it was a pretty good trick, did you use your magic for it?" Synn asked curiously.

"I did. Did you like it?" Loki asked.

"Now I do, but I wasn't to happy at being tricked again." Synn said. Loki frowned.

"Again?" He sounded concerned. Synn didn't understand why he would care, they had just met, and no one ever cared for Synn.

"The other kids like to trick me." Upon seeing his angry scowl Synn quickly made up an excuse. "but it's all in good fun. No harm ever comes out of it."

There was another silence, neither of the ten year olds knew what to say next. Synn had a thought. A hopeful one. Maybe Loki would want to be her friend. Or was this set up by the other kids who bullied her. Were they trying to break her trust in people more than it already was? But he sounded as though he actually cared about her. But why? He didn't even know her.

"Do you- Would you- May I-" Synn struggled to get the words out, not sure how to ask the question. Loki stood quietly and waited.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Synn blurted out, ending off in a whisper, looking down at her feet again. Loki smiled.

"I would love to, my angel."

**And that is it! I hope you liked it. **

**Review and I will answer you.**

**If you have any ideas or thoughts on my fic, please let me know!**


	2. The Palace

**Nevah nyrum: I will be writing about their childhood to adulthood and forward, but I will not be doing that. It's a good idea, but I already have a storyline in my head and I'm really excited to write it! **

**Horseyyay: I'm glad you like it! Here is the next chapter.**

**ToLazyToLogin: I'm glad you liked it, I hope that this chapter is as satisfying as the last one!**

**Justine-Bro: I only recently posted the first chapter, don't worry there will be more. I hope you enjoyed this update! I'm glad you like my writing style, I'm trying something different than I normally do. **

**Chapter 2**

The two Aesir children met every day, around dusk when they were able to sneak away. They were soon becoming friends. Synn feeling happier than she had ever felt before in her life. She felt like she now had someone to live for, someone who actually cared about her. Not like the people running the orphanage who had to many kids to care about them all. Synn wasn't one of the ones they had cared about. She had felt the neglect and lack of love all her life, but with Loki, things were different. She could be herself around him, with no fear of being judged and bullied. Synn could forget about the lack of parental love in her life when she was around Loki. He cared about her, talked to her life a normal Asgardian. He was friendly and funny. He was all she could ever ask for in a friend.

"Loki, you never did tell me about your family." Synn said two weeks later.

"There really is nothing to tell about them." Loki said. "I have a father, a mother and an older brother who is to arrogant for his own good."

"What is your brothers name?" Synn asked, trying to get more out of him. He was very reluctant to tell Synn about himself. Synn didn't push him and instead questioned him about his family. She had told him all about her, why wouldn't he tell Synn about him?

Loki hesitated and then said, "Thor."

Synn was quiet for a few moments then, she spoke up, "That name sounds familiar." Synn frowned, trying to place it.

"It's a common name." Loki said hurriedly. "You could have heard it anywhere."

Synn knew that wasn't true. She had never met a boy or man named Thor, only heard of one. But she couldn't quite remember who he was.

Loki got up from the spot he was laying.

"When we talked last you mentioned you wanted to join the Valkyrie." Loki said. Synn nodded, sitting up. "I have a better idea." Synn looked at Loki curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"The Valkyrie is not a fun job. Picking over the dead bodies of fallen soldiers would ruin all the light and innocence I see in you. Instead, I suggest you try and become one of the All-father's warriors."

"But that is only for the best of the best!" Synn exclaimed. "There is no way I could do it."

"You never know, angel. I think you can." Loki said, using the nickname he had given her.

"I don't know. I don't even have any proper training." Synn said, looking downcast.

"When you turn 16 there is a special program for those who wish to become a warrior of Asgard. You stay in a camp for ten years and train. Then, if you are deemed worthy you are allowed in the army, where you will fight battles for Asgard."

Synn smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"And, if you want, I can help you get ready." Loki said. Synn frowned, not getting what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" Synn asked.

"My brother taught me the basics of how to fight. I could teach you." Loki offered. Synn jumped up, clapping her hands happily.

"I would love that!" Synn said. She wrapped her arms around her friend in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you!" She squealed. Loki stood stock still for a couple seconds, as though not sure what to do, but when Synn didn't let go, he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. Loki rested his chin on top of hers, as he was a whole head taller than Synn.

Loki tried to let go of her, but Synn held on tightly to Loki, not wanting to let go.

"Leech." Loki laughed. Synn could tell that Loki didn't mind by the tone of his voice. He eventually caved to the smaller girl and wrapped his arms around her again.

"I like hugs." Synn said, her voice muffled, as it was buried in his chest. Loki chuckled, but didn't say anything. Synn felt her eyes water. She sniffled trying to hold her tears back. She had no idea why she was crying. She had heard of people crying when they got super happy, but she had never cried with happiness or joy before. Normally she cried herself to sleep, especially after a day full of bullying. This was nice, though her eyes started to get puffy and her nose runny, Synn was happy.

Loki pulled back, hearing her sniffles. He held her shoulders. "What is wrong, angel?" He asked, looking at her concerned. "I thought you were happy."

"I am. I am so happy." Synn said, she smiled up at Loki. "No one has ever been this nice to me, or cared about me."

Loki smile sadly, "Then they were missing out on so much, my angel." He gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. Synn sniffled some more.

A sly smile passed over Loki's face. He made a fist with one of his hands.

"Watch." He said. Synn watched closely, hoping for some magic. Loki took a deep breath and then blew on one side of his fist. Out the other end came big, shiny, bubbles. Synn laughed in excitement, chasing after the bubbles. Her crying completely forgotten by her. But Loki remembered. He couldn't, or rather he wouldn't imagine anyone being mean to his precious angel.

Loki knew he should tell her who he really was. He knew she would be upset if she found out from anyone but him, but would the fact that he was a prince ruin their friendship? People were only nice to him for his status. Would Synn be the same? Loki didn't think so, but there was still a lingering doubt.

For now, Loki decided to keep his secret. He loved watching Synn skip happily through the meadow, chasing th bubbles he had made. He loved her laugh, and her smile. Loki could not loose this girl, his _angel._

XXX

"Alright, children. Today, we are taking a trip up to the palace." Said the Instructor. The children of the orphanage went on a trip with an instructor every other month. The children had to be ten years of age to go on the trip. Synn's birthday had been a few months ago, and this was only her second trip. Te last time they had spent a day at the lake. Synn had had a blast. She swam by herself and then laid on the beach and curled up in the warm sand, undisturbed. She even got to build a sand castle without it being kicked down. The other kids were having to much fun to poke fun at her.

Synn felt her heart leap into her throat when the instructor mentioned the palace. She often sat on the window sill in her tiny room and stared longingly at the castle. It rose high and shined in the sunlight, a bright golden colour.

Synn often wondered what life was like in the castle. It had to be way better than her life in the orphanage. Sometimes they couldn't even afford food. Synn had missed countless meals, but it did not bother her, at least not anymore. She got used to the hunger, just like she got used to the bullying. When the bullying was at it's worst, she often went to watch the castle. Synn would stare at it's beauty and wipe away her tears. The sight of it made her feel strong. She could push away the hurt. Synn could picture the mounds of food and laughter echoing the halls. She would often imagine herself running through the halls, laughing along with the other children there.

Synn would never tell Loki about her lack of food. He was already trying to solve her bullying problem, he needn't worry about her hunger as well. Synn still didn't know why Loki wanted to be around. No one else ever had. She didn't understand his need to see her. Loki had done so many things for her, but she still didn't trust him fully. Not after what she had been through with the other children. She just couldn't. They'd made her wonder why she was ever put on Asgard in the first place. The other children made her want to take her life more than once already, but she had pushed that urge back, for Synn hoped to find a friend someday. And she had finally found one in Loki. He was everything she had.

Synn really wished that she could bring Loki up to the Palace with her, but she didn't have any time to go find him, and she didn't know where he lived. They had always found each other in the meadow.

Synn bounded up and down with excitement and stayed at the instructors side as they walked up to the palace. She had put on her nicest dress (The only dress) she owned. The blue one with the big white bow. As the group got closer and closer, Synn's eyes got bigger and bigger. She wanted to dance and laugh in excitement, but was to scared of the other kids teasing her to try.

Synn's heart felt like bursting when they reached the entrance. Synn spun around, taking in the magnificent view. There were beautiful gardens on either side of the giant steps, with all sorts of flowers Synn had never seen before, but each and everyone was stunning. The big golden pillars that held up the roof were shiny enough for Synn to be able see her reflection. They walked through the halls, the instructor rambling about the history of the palace, but Synn didn't care about that. She wanted to see around, look at the beauty, maybe even see the princes. Though she did not know their names, she knew of them. One was the God of Thunder, the other the God of Mischief and Lies. Synn was pretty sure she would like the God of Thunder better, she hated more than anything when she was lied to.

Synn loved the golden halls, and the art in the palace. Nothing she had ever seen was as beautiful as this place. She wished she could stay in the palace forever. They toured for a long while, Synn tunning out the chatter of the other children to marvel at the palace.

Finally, they reached their final destination, the throne room. The instructor motioned for them to be silent. The voices slowly got quieter until they were almost inaudible. The instructor walked forwards out into the throne room.

The throne room was even more magnificent than the rest of the castle. The huge golden throne stood at one end of room, at the other were thick golden pillars that let you see out and over all of Asgard. The room was large, the ceiling high and the walls wide. The flooring had the most intricate and beautiful pattern Synn had ever seen.

On the steps leading up to the throne, stood a lady, dressed in expensive looking robes. Synn thought she looked familiar, and as the whispering around her grew louder, she realized it was the queen. The group walked forward until they were about five feet away from the queen. The instructor got on one knee and bowed. The rest of the children did the same, Synn following quickly.

The queen smiled at them. Synn thought she was beautiful, her smile wide and her red hair flowing.

"Thank you." The queen said. "And welcome to the palace." Her voice was kind and gentle, Synn couldn't even try to imagine this lady mad. She was to friendly. The instructor got up and thanked the queen. The rest of the children stood up.

"My children should be here any moment, if you would like to meet them." The queen said. Synn smiled widely, of course she would! Maybe she could learn their names. They waited in silence for a few minutes until they heard footsteps coming from behind them. Synn turned around to see a sight that confused her greatly. Loki walked in, along with a stockier blond boy, a couple years older.

"Here they are. Loki, Thor, we have visitors." The queen said. Synn felt her limbs go numb. What had the queen said. Loki was her child? But Loki had said that he was just a normal Asgardian, not a prince!

"Say hello, children." The instructor said. The other children from the orphanage chorused a hello. Synn stood stock still, not saying a word, staring at Loki, who still hadn't seen her. He looked like he was somewhere else.

Had Loki really lied to her? He was the god of mischief and lies, afterall. Synn should have paid more attention in her classes on the royal family. She knew Thor's name was familiar. Synn's only friend had lied to her. She didn't care what the lie was about, it was the fact that Loki had lied. Synn knew she was alone, now. She would never have any friends. She didn't want any, anymore.

It was then that Loki spotted her. His mouth opened a little, like he wanted to say something, but Synn shook her head. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Synn knew she had to leave. If she cried the other kids would make fun of her for it, and she couldn't deal with that right then. Synn slowly backed up until she was away from the group that was conversing with Thor. When her back hit the wall, she ran. Loki watching helplessly as his angel left him.

**Did you like it? Let me know!**


End file.
